Chaotic Magics Book:1
by chaosfairyaries
Summary: The final battle has ended and so does Harry's survitude to the Wizarding World. Harry opens a portal to another world which happens to be Tamora Pierce's Kingdom of Tortall, where he seeks redemtion, respect, and his beloved.
1. When Titans Clash

Disclaimer: I do not own the magnificent works of J.K. Rowling or Tamora Pierce, all I can do is try to imitate their great works. Alas I do not wish to be sued so that is why I beg those two great goddesses of literature to NOT smite me for what I'm about to do. –grins evilly-

A/N: I don't know if there will be any explicit scene in this story, It's implied Harry/Tom however but so far that's only been in the first chapter, Daine is a little OOC in this chapter but then wouldn't you be too if voices where screaming in your head 'forbidden, forbidden.'? I mean really. Light Dumbledore bashing because we won't be there very long anyway. And there's a vague reference to English Literature that not every one will be familiar with. Don't like don't read. Thank you for reading this blurb and please review.

* * *

Chaotic Magics. Book:1.

Ch:1. When Titans Clash

The Final Battle.

* * *

"Tom."

"Harry."

"Forgive me?"

"I already have love." And with those last words Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort took his last breath leaving Harry James Potter better known as The-Boy-Who-Lived to cry over the corpse of the only man who had ever loved him for himself.

"Harry! Are you there?"

"Harry, you've done it!"

"Mr. Potter you have completed the prophecy at long last." Came Dumbledore's voice through the noise, "Your parents would have been proud. However Harry, because of your actions here today I'm afraid we can not allow you to remain outside of jurisdiction of the Ministry. The Wizarding World is just not safe with someone of your power running lose. Come along Mr. Potter . . . I said come along my boy."

Slowly Harry stood up but instead of moving to follow his former Headmaster he kept staring at the lifeless body at his feet.

"Have you ever heard the story of Harrison Bergeron Headmaster? It's a muggle short story of a young muggle man who was smarter and stronger than any of the other muggles. Due to the current government that superiority was considered a bad thing. So they put blocks on his power so that he would be lowered to the same capability as everyone else. But even that was not enough and one day Harrison removed those blocks forced upon him 'for his own good'. Though he was eventually killed that was not the point of the story; No the point was that communism was a bad thing and trying to make everyone the equal to everyone else was impossible and often did more harm then good." Harry turned around and lifted his head causing his audience, those that had survived the final battle, to gasp in horror.

Harrys trademark emerald eyes were no more. In their place were two completely white orbs with two tiny black dots that could have been pupils if there were any actual iris to define them. As they were they were disturbing in the extreme.

"Do you think me a fool Dumbledore? Do you think I wouldn't find out what you did to me?" Slowly Harry raised a hand that was gently cupping something small and shinning. "More importantly old man, do you know what this is?"

During Harry Potters speech emotions had flickered across the Headmasters face ranging from grandfatherly amusement to all out horror. "Wha . . . Bu . . But how?"

"Tom." Harry snarled as his fingers curled around the soul of the man whose life he had just taken and brought it swiftly to his chest. A blinding light filled the area that could be seen and felt by all the magical and muggle communities across the planet. When the light at last faded there was nothing left of Harry Potter or the corpse of one Tom Riddle. Instead there was a towering stone in the place where they had been; for years to come both good and evil, light and dark, beast and man, muggle and wizard, of all walks of life would be drawn to that place in order to look upon that stone and the words engraved there.

* * *

Only in the arms of my Enemy did I find Love.

Only in the house of my Ally was I Tortured and Abused.

Only One Truth was made known to me.

There is no Light without Darkness.

There is no Darkness without Light.

There is no Light or Darkness.

There are only Shades of Grey.

_Ego Veniam Petere Ad Exsequi Et Supra, Ille Lux Ex Meus Nodus Anima._

I ask leave to follow to the grave and beyond, the light of my bondeds soul.

* * *

"Thomas! What are you doing in my class room at this hour boy!"

"Master Numair! uh . . sorry. I was just practicing some runes I found in a scroll from the library. I er . . thought you were gone for the night sir. Again sorry." And with that the boy fled from the dark classroom and his teachers glare. Numair sighed, he hadn't meant to snap at the boy but whatever he had been doing had begun to cause a reaction in some of his more delicate experiments. Looking out into the darkness of the room he sighed once more before closing the door promising himself he'd clean up the boys mess in the morning.

* * *

As the night wore on the runes splayed out across the floor in salt and blessed chalk were illuminated by a beam of moonlight from a high window, as they flashed and pulsed with power animals across the country were sent into a frenzied startlement as they felt the 'forbidden' magic unleash itself into the night.

Veralidaine Sarrasri also known as Daine the Wildmage woke from her peaceful slumber with a heart rending scream. The company of the Kings Own she had been traveling with were up in arms instantly. Alanna the Lioness came charging into the girl's tent sword drawn.

"Daine? What's wrong girl?"

"FORBIDDEN! Please stop! PLEASE!" the girl-child shrieked before tossing herself at the lionesses feet and curling into a small ball chanting 'forbidden, forbidden, forbidden . . ." hesitantly Alanna reached down with a violet glowing hand sending the girl into blissful unconsciousness. The Lioness scooped up the magelet and leaving the tent she began barking out orders to the wary soldiers.

"Break camp, were leaving for Corus within the hour!"

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please review. 


	2. Deplomacy

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING, except the plot.

A/N: I don't know if there will be any explicit scenes in this story, it's implied Harry/Tom, but so far that's only been in the first chapter, Light Dumbledore bashing because he won't be there very long anyway. Don't like don't read. Thank you for reading this blurb and please review.

* * *

Chaotic Magics. Book:1.

Ch:2. Diplomacy

* * *

Harry felt the light around him condense once again into solid shapes. Slowly he opened inhuman eyes to take in his new surroundings. The room he found himself in resembled a college lecture hall, doors to his left and right were made of heavy oak; five tiers filled with chairs and desks rose up in front of him while four windows graced the back wall flooding the room with the light of early dawn. Turning Harry saw a podium and a chalk board filled with magical equations. Looking to his feet Harry saw himself surrounded by a circle of glyphs written out in chalk and pearly white grains of salt and a small blood red egg which Harry lifted carefully from the ground cradling it to his chest.

Suddenly the doors to the room burst open from both sides one right after another. Harry immediately was on the defensive, five wicked daggers appeared from nowhere, the egg clutched to the boys' chest as if he thought the students gapping at him were going to take it from him. That however was not the only reason the young mage students stood there imitating fish, no the main reason was the black flames that surrounded the daggers and the silver runes glowing on the odd boys' cheeks.

* * *

Numair had just been excused from an impromptu meeting with King Jonathan, who had informed him that Alanna was returning to the palace with an unconscious wildmage in tow. Now his students were loitering in the door way to his classroom when they should have been inside said classroom.

"Why are you lot not in class?" he snapped, causing several students to start and jump away from him.

"Th . . There's someone in there sir." Stuttered a voice from the crowd. So Numair pushed his way to the front of the gathering . . . and barely managed to dodge a flaming knife aimed at his head.

The boy that stood in front of him was not like any other human being or immortal he had ever seen, the boy had a feral grace as he crouched there waiting for him to return an attack. Waves of ebony hair flowed around him partially covering his face, the cloths he wore were black armor that now hung loosely and in great disrepair, it hid the boys figure well. His face was aristocratic with high cheek bones and well proportioned features, yet silver runes adorned those cheeks giving the boys odd eyes a sinister glow. And those eyes themselves sent shivers down the mans spine, they were hard and cold as stone and shone with a brilliant emerald light.

Something about the boy called to the warmage _demanding _that he back down, bare his throat, and pray to every god he knew that this dark specter did not rip out his throat with his bare hands. And if living with Daine had taught him anything it was that listening to his instincts was rarely a bad thing. So, very slowly, he shifted into a non-aggressive almost submissive stance, and the boy just stood there unblinking, his weapons still raised.

With a strangled cry the boys eyes widened and he collapsed forward only twisting slightly at the last moment to avoid crushing his delicate burden. Standing behind the boy was a wide eyed Thomas, a practice staff clutched in his hands.

* * *

"What have you Seen Callnar?"

"The ends to a means Master."

"Where?"

"You will find the Prophecy Child in the Heart of Tortall."

"A child? Is a child truly enough to help us seize Tortall?"

"He is enough to destroy us all."

* * *

Hi all this is Chaos, I just started school so don't expect my updates to be consistent. Thank you everyone who reviewed and convinced me to get off my lazy bum and do some work. Please continue to review and I'm sorry this is so short. Also Numair and Daine are not married or together they are strictly in a student teacher relashionship. 


	3. Ouroboros

Disclaimer: My plot! Sadly not my characters. . .

A/N: read, enjoy, the first part of this story takes place right after Harry leaves his world and before he arrives in Tortall.

"_blah"_—parseltongue

* * *

Chaotic Magics. Book: 1.

Ch: 3. Ouroboros

* * *

Immediately after Harry left his world . . .

* * *

The woods he found himself in were old and alive with shadows, suddenly a light flickering ahead of him catching his wandering attention. The light he saw was coming from a cave, a deep cave that seemed to have no end. The darkness around him appeared to breathe as Harry was pulled into the yawning opening with no thought of fleeing that strange place.

Deep within the cave, a chamber was lit with torches and the walls glittered gold as Harry moved to stand in the center of the hollowed out room.

Too late, the boy noticed the giant snake biting it's own tail painted on the caves' floor. As he stared down at it, he saw the painting begin to pulse with power as the floor swelled up to form half of the serpent's body sticking up from the ground. Harry backed away quickly as the snake began to struggle to pull it's other half from the rock.

Half skeleton and half flesh and jeweled scales, the snake filled the suddenly small cave till it's thick sides brushed against the walls.

"_So you are the Prophecy Child." _Came the soft hiss of the looming creature.

"_Who are you?"_ Harry asked in parseltongue cautiously, as he edged away from the monstrous creature.

"_I am the Ouroboros, God of rebirth and the eternal circle."_

"_Why am I here?" _questioned Harry.

"_I have given your mate a second chance at life child; it is now your responsibility to find him and not allow his past to repeat itself."_

"_Is such a thing even possible?"_ Harry sighed.

Suddenly the God reared back, _"Anything is possible foolish child! He is still magical and as such he will be used by those who want power."_

Harry snarled at the God, _"I did not say I would not find him! Nor that I would let such a fate happen to him again!"_ With a sigh Harry continued, _"Just tell me how_ to_ find him."_

The God tilted his head to the side and observed the young mortal for a moment, _"I can _show _you, but you would have to become my Avatar."_

"_Figures, even a God cannot help a worthless mortal without asking something in exchange."_

The snake god shifted restlessly before leaning close to the mortal's face, his head being about the same size as the human's entire body.

"_I could always eat you and be done with it mortal."_

With a sigh Harry bowed his head, _"Very well Ouroboros."_

Once again, the snakes body glowed as did Harry, and the entire God and his many coils of flesh and bone were pulled into Harry's body and the world went white.

* * *

Currently . . .

* * *

Far away from the realms of the Gods in the Lands of the Dragons, a small black blob with a strand of barbed metal twisted around it's head awakened with a stretch and a small yawn. As the little Darkling squirmed from his home in a large boulder, a flash of shifting light appeared, revealing a higher-level demon created from Chaos.

"Hello little one." Purred the humanoid creature, it's clothes shifting like living blood as it reached out to the Darkling.

The Darkling squeaked and tried to scramble away from the grinning creature.

"Ah-ah, little one I have a job for you." The creature crooned as it scooped up the shivering blob in a clawed hand.

Shifting forward the creature began whispering to the Darkling until it's small head was bobbing up and down in agreement with the creatures words.

"_Now_ do you understand?" the small blob nodded excitedly, "Good; luck too you little one, and don't let the boy get killed."

And with that the blob vanished, soon followed by the grinning humanoid snake-creature that was half skeleton and half flesh.

* * *

"Boy! Get up! Lazy brat it's time to work!" A heavy thickset man called into the general ceiling area of his Inns stables. Slowly a ten year old boy crawled out from his small nest of rags in the loft, and with a stretch the unusually small child began his chores for the day never noticing the unusually dark shadow in the rafters that seemed to be watching him.

Completely unaware the fondling child called Riddle by his village, began his hard day of chores as the Inn keeper and his wife kept a close watch on the 'little thief' with his odd red eyes and even odder mannerisms.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm so proud of myself! Tee-hee!

And for those that asked this story takes place right after the Immortal War; so right after the Wild Mage series and awhile before the Protector of the Small books. Also for those that noticed the color change in Harry's eyes, that was on purpose, thank you for commenting on it though.

**Here Mousie Mousie: **romantic

I think that about covered everything. Thank you for reviewing every one and please continue to do so. X's and O's people.


	4. Aggravating Circumstances

Disclaimer: runs away from the lawyers "It's not mine! Please don't hurt me!"

A/N: . . .Hi! last update till the beginning of May! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chaotic Magics. Book: 1.

Ch: 4. Aggravating Circumstances

* * *

When Harry began to wake up the back of his head throbbed with the beating of his heart. As he lie there trying to push away the agony that penetrated he body he tried to remember what had happened to him and where he was.

_Tom._

Oh Gods Tom!

_Dumbledore . . ._

**Traitor!**

Power!

A dream that was too impossible to be real.

_Pain._

Falling.

_More Pain._

**Voices.**

Children.

_A School?_

**Such Power!**

A man whose aura flared like a living starry night.

_Pain._

Harry frowned inwardly as he lied completely still. Where was he?

Slowly he cracked open an eyelid and took in his surroundings. The walls were those of a hospital, whitewashed and sterile. Listening carefully Harry heard the soft breath of someone standing just outside the door too the room.

A soft chirping sound startled Harry into turning to look over the side of the bed and into the slit pupiled eyes of a baby dragon.

"Hello little one." Harry whispered as he reached out to carefully caress the creatures scaled head.

After a moment of simply staring at the human, the dragon finally leaned into the boys hand and began purring.

Glancing to the door, Harry heard the guard's breathing even out as he fell asleep. Harry gently pulled the dragon onto the bed so he could get a better look at the small feline-like creature.

"At least you're not spitting fireball like Norbert did." Harry commented wryly as he scratched the dragons chin.

Harry gave a sudden start as footsteps echoed down the hall, the guard snorted as he woke and began asking what was going on in a loud, male, voice.

"Lady Alanna has just arrived with mistress Daine. She's with the healer now but we can't find Kit, have you seen her?"

"No . . . wait, maybe she slipped into the room."

The voices grew closer.

Harry shrank further from the door, clutching the blue dragon closer to him.

The voices ended abruptly as Harry flexed his power outward causing both people to collapse into sleep.

Harry stood shakily, setting the dragon on the ground he began patting at the sheets of the bed until he pulled out an egg that was slightly bigger then a grapefruit.

Smiling Harry left the room, the dragonling following close behind.

* * *

"Alanna! Is Daine alright?" cried out Numair as he hurried into the waiting room.

"Physically, yes; but I've had to keep her sedated for the last two nights." Came the tired reply.

"Has the king showed you our guest yet?"

"What 'guest'?"

"There was a strange boy who suddenly appeared in my classroom two days ago."

"Two days . . . you don't think they're connected do yiou?'

"Maybe . . . hopefully we can ask him some questions when he wakes. Come, I think we should find the King."

"Of course."

Neither noticed the shadow that detached itself from the wall and followed them from the room.

* * *

Harry looked down the hall and figured he had a choice to make. He could either a) go down either hall and see where it takes him. b) find that arse who knocked him over the head and return the favor. c) Actively try to find that man with the odd power. or d) none of the above.

* * *

Numair now waited impatiently outside of the hospital examination room, where his student was being cared for.

He worried about the girl lately. She seemed to always end up in these situations, and he hated it.

He loved the girl like a daughter but he wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole, not after what had happened in the Realms of the Gods, he was just lucky that she hadn't thought to ask how he had been able to find her when they were separated. That was the thing that really aloud him to see how far he had gone in his infatuation with the girl.

He wondered idly what might have happened if she had asked.

* * *

**Spinnerofdark:** That would be telling and who is Nimeral?

**Twisteddagger:** No, it serves a purpose.

**The Group of One:** Crap now you made me feel guilty about putting that there.

**VB:** Tell me what confuses you maybe I can fix it.

**Dawn:** Thank you very much I appreciate it.

**A-Brighter-Dawn: **Thank you!

A/N: Thank you every one who reviewed I hope you continue to do so. I might not be able to update in a long while so I apologize now, I graduating so I need to concentrate on school for the next two months.


End file.
